Just Keep Moving
by Damon4eva
Summary: Spark Sequel! Edward and Bella are caught kissing in a classroom and have been on the run since. Will the police catch them or eventually give up? And will they realise Bella's real 'special ability' before it gets them into trouble?
1. Chapter 1

**YAY!!! The long awaited sequel to ****'Spark'!!!**

**Thanks for everyone who gave me ideas, I could not have written this without your support :D**

**MASSIVE thanks to ****xXxDamienMaslinxXx who gave me most of my ideas!!!! Thank you soooooo much!!!!!!**

**Also, my friend Roza (Dimitri has the hots for me) has written a continuation of one of my scenes in 'Spark' so check that out if you get the chance :D It's called '****Spark Companion'**

**Anyway, enough of my babbling and on with the chapter!!!**

BPOV

'Bella, my love?' enquired a heavenly voice from beside me.

'Yes Edward' I giggled and turned to face him, propping my head up with my hand so I could get a better look at him. He smiled that crooked grin that I loved and I felt my eyes glaze over.

'Nothing, I just wanted to get your attention' he grinned before enthusiastically crushing his lips to mine. That's partly why I love my husband so much, he just randomly come up and kisses me for no reason at all. I returned his enthusiasm dropping the book I was reading and running my fingers through his soft bronze hair.

'Eww guys get a room' cried a voice from the doorway.

Edward groaned and turned to face Emmett 'We are in our room and so we can do whatever we want. So if you don't mind, could you close the door?'

'Gladly' Emmet said while bowing gallantry, before closing the door.

'Now where were we?' he said turning his eyes back to me.

I shrugged 'I honestly cannot remember' I said picking my book back up off the floor and beginning to read it again.

Suddenly I was lying on our bed with Edward hovering over me. 'I think I can remind you' he said with a smile in his voice.

'I can't wait' I said before pulling his towards me and crushing our lips together.

_***Flashback***_

'_Ready Bella' squealed the little pixie._

_I took a deep breath 'As ready as I'll ever be' I replied._

'_Don't worry you'll be fine' she said, rubbing my arm to calm me 'Do I need to go get Jasper?'_

'_No, no, I'm fine' I said hastily._

'_Okay, wait 10 seconds and then follow me' she said, turning to face the direction of the music._

'_Just enjoy it Bella' said Carlisle from beside me. 'Shall we' he offered, extending his arm._

'_Thanks' I said placing my hand on his arm. It was not the warm soft arm I wanted but it would have to do. Charlie actually thought I was dead, so it would be impossible for him to be here. _

_Finally the wedding march began and we began to walk through the large oak doors. The small church only held a few seats because it was only Edward's family who were attending. I sighed at that thought but kept walking at the steady pace of the music._

_At the end of the isle, stood Edward, with the largest grin I had ever seen plastered on his face. I couldn't help but smile back._

_The family issue was the only thing that I was sad about but it was nothing compared to how happy I was. I was finally going to marry Edward and join his family forever. I would no longer be Isabella Swan, I would be Bella Cullen._

_As Carlisle and I reached the end of the isle, he kissed my cheek and smiled proudly at me before handing me over to Edward._

'_You look…' he muttered looking me up and down 'stunning' _

'_Thank you. You look…even more dazzling than usual' I grinned widely._

_Emmett cleared his throat. And yes, he convinced us that he would be the best minister._

'_Dearly beloved' he began 'we are gathered here __today to __join together this man and this woman in the bonds of holy Matrimony. I have known Edward for about...a very very long time, and I have never seen him as happy as he has been with you, Bella.'_

_As the service progressed, Edward and I stood there with our mouths gaping. We couldn't believe that Emmett could be so sensible!_

'_Edward, will you take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife?' Emmett asked._

'_I do' he said adoringly._

'_And do you Bella; take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?'_

'_I do' I croaked. If I could cry at all, I would be bawling my eyes out._

'_If anyone has any reason, why these two may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or for ever hold his peace' Emmett asked, looking around the room._

_I had had thoughts about what could happen at this moment. I feared that Tanya would burst through the doors and stop the wedding but nothing but silence echoed through the church._

_Emmett nodded and continued 'Do we have the rings?' Alice and Jasper both walked up to the front and handed Edward and I our rings. 'Now Edward, repeat after me, I Edward'_

'_I Edward'_

'_Take this woman'_

'_Take this woman'_

'_To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live'_

'_To be my lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live' he said before he placed the ring on my middle finger. _

'_Now Bella, repeat after me, I Bella'_

'_I Bella'_

'_Take this man'_

'_Take this man'_

'_To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live'_

'_To be my lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, as long as we both shall live' I said as I slid the ring on his finger._

'_I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her damn it!' Emmett chuckled, grinning from ear to ear._

_Edward and I both rolled our eyes. It had been going so well. Edward cupped my face in his hands and lent in to kiss me passionately. Clapping and cheering erupted around us when we reluctantly pulled away from each other. Every one rushed over to congratulate us but our hands stayed linked the whole time. I sobbed tearlessly; I was now finally a Cullen._

_***End of Flashback***_

I flopped back on the bed, panting heavily.

'Did I do a good job of reminding you?' asked Edward while he brushed some strands of hair from my face.

'Oh yes, a very good job' I sighed and pulled his lips to mine again.

'Hey you two, I just wanted to remind you that we have sch- Whoa! I should have seen that one coming!' screeched Alice from the door way.

'Alice! Get Out!' Edward and I yelled at the same time.

'Sorry, but we have school in 10 minutes' she said while shielding her eyes from the sight of us in bed.

'Get out!' we yelled again.

'Okay, okay!' she said quickly before exiting.

Edward sighed 'No privacy in this house'

'You got that right' I agreed 'but we should be getting ready for school' I said, throwing my feet over the bed and standing up.

'No, no, not just yet' he said, pulling me back down with him.

'Do I always have to be the responsible one?' I sighed shakily. He had started to attack my neck and it was becoming extremely distracting.

'Do you really want me to stop?' he asked, still kissing my neck but slowly making his way further down my chest.

'No' I moaned and pulled his lips to mine.

'Victory' he mumbled against my lips. I instantly pulled away.

'Nope, you're not winning this. I'm going to go and get changed for school now and there's nothing you can do about it' I said tauntingly as I pushed away from the bed and skipped over to the closet.

'No you don't' I heard him mutter before I heard a playful growl erupt from behind me and I was knocked to the ground.

'Edward!' I squealed as I playfully hit his stone hard chest with my fists.

'Kiss me first' he said smugly. I shook my head and clamped my hands over my mouth. He simply pulled them off and held them above my head.

'Not fair' I pouted. He just chuckled and compressed his lips to mine. I kept my mouth shut until he used his tongue to coax my mouth open. That wicked tongue.

'Edward! Get off her or I'll send Emmett in, and you know what happened last time' yelled the pixie from behind the door.

He eventually groaned and forced himself off the ground. He helped me up and pulled me to the closet. I was just pulling out my clothes when Edward gripped me from my waist again and pulled me to him.

'Edward!' screeched Alice again. He death glared the door before kissing me forcefully on the lips. 'Okay Edward, Emmett's coming in!'

'Fine! We're getting changed!' he yelled back, poking his tongue out at the door. I giggled at his immaturity and quickly slipped into my jeans and low cut black top.

Edward was still a teacher at Forks High School and I was still a student, but I was under a different name. I was now Emerald Cullen. I had chosen the name because it was Edward's human eye colour. I was supposed to be the newest adopted child of Esme and Carlisle.

It worked out very well because I could drive home with Edward and no one would suspect a thing.

All we had to do was to hope that all the students at school didn't ask too many questions about Bella's death and Emerald arrival.

'Ready to go?' asked Edward, coming up behind me and running his fingertips down my spine. I quickly spun around and locked my arm behind his neck.

'Let's go' I said before locking my mouth to his.

'Bella!' Alice screamed. I groaned and Edward chortled.

'Now you know what it feels like' I pouted and that only made him laugh harder 'come on, we're going to be late' he quickly pecked me on the lips and dragged me out of the room.

Forks High School, here we come!

*********

**Sorry about leaving out the vows in the wedding but I couldn't think of anything to write there!! If you have any ideas about how they should go, review or PM me and I'll put it in :D**

**Remember my rule: more reviews = faster updates :D :D :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**thanks sooooo much to everyone who reviewed the first chapter, and because i love you all soooooo much, i'm dedicating this chapter to:**

**vtang, Jessie Maude, dimitri has the hots for me, Edwaaaard-Bellaaa x3, Ana568, xXxDamienMaslinxXx, MiniBellaSwan, flower123, MyriadProBold, Jacob Black Number 1 Fan and Thalia**

**thank you sooooooo much you guys :D :D :D i could not have writtem this chapter with out your support :D  
**

Chapter 2

BPOV

Edward and I drove to school in comfortable silence with our hands linked together.

When we drove into the school grounds, practically everyone's head swiveled to look at us. Perfect, two seconds in the school grounds and we're already the centre of attention. Edward drove on to the staff car park before stopping the car's engine. There were lots of cars parked here but no one was around; all the teachers must have all arrived earlier and gone to get ready for classes.

He turned to me 'Have a good day love' he said, giving me a quick peck on the lips, but I made it more. I ran my fingers through his hair, securing his face to mine. Then it all ended too soon, when Edward pulled away. 'I know you love me but we can't be seen doing that sort of thing in public' he chuckled, opening the car door and stepping out.

I groaned and stepped out as well, draping my scruffy shoulder bag over my shoulder.(Alice had complained and said that I needed a Gucci handbag instead but somehow I won the argument and got to take a normal Target shoulder bag) I sighed and looked at my surroundings, nothing had changed. And I could just make out repair men repairing the shattered glass of the hall windows. I shivered at the thought of that last show down with Tanya.

Edward was by my side in a flash. 'Are you okay? Is it too soon to be around humans?' he asked wearily.

'No, it's just memories, I'll be fine.' I sighed, smiling an unconvincing smile. It had only been a month since I had been changed, but I had already proved that I could be around humans at 'Bella's Funeral'.

'You sure? I can take you home now and wait until you're ready' he said, placing his hands on either side of my arms.

'Positive' I said sternly. He still looked skeptical but he dropped the subject.

'Do you want me to walk you too class?' he offered as we started walking out of the car park.

'Don't you think it would look a little odd if a teacher was walking a student to their class?'

'Oh, right'

We eventually got to the front office and He turned to me again 'Sure you'll be fine?'

'Edward, I'm 100% sure. You have to stop worrying about me' I sighed.

'But that's my job, worrying about you' he said, cupping my face with his hands and slowly leaning in.

'No, your job is my teacher and right now you have to be professional' I said, placing my hand over his lips.

I felt his lip curl into a smile and he kissed the palm of my hand 'I'll see you at 3 o'clock' he said before turning to walk down the hallway. I sighed and walked into the main office. The warm air blasted against my face and the smell of the receptionist's blood filled my nostrils, causing my throat to burn and the venom began to pool in my mouth.

But I swallowed it back and walked confidently up to the desk.

'Hi, I'm Emerald Cullen, I'm new here' I said.

'Okay Miss Cullen, let me just find your timetable' Mrs. Cope said, not looking at me. 'Ah, here we are' she said handing it to me. When her eyes met mine, her mouth gaped open. 'But...ah...Gah...Err...Umm' she stared at me in astonishment.

'Are you okay?' I said, quickly grabbing the piece of paper out of her hand and edging towards the door.

Mrs. Cope shook her head 'I'm sorry but you look extremely like a student that used to go here, Isabella Swan, have you heard of her?'

'Ah, no, should I have?'I asked, still edging slowly closer and closer to the door.

She swallowed and her heart rate sped up 'She died just recently, I went to her funeral.' I could see the blood pumping through her carotid artery and imagined sinking my teeth into it and drinking the blood that would come spurting out-

Wait, what was I thinking?! I had to get out of this room.

'Well it has been nice talking to you, but I really should be getting to class now' I said as I quickly slipped out of the door, leaving a very confused Mrs. Cope to her thoughts.

I took a deep breath of fresh air before walking to my next class. I noticed that I had the exact same timetable as last time a realized that I was taking Bella's place. The up side of it was that I had Edward for Biology in sixth period.

I walked quickly to my first class with Mr. Mason. As I slipped through the door, I realized that the class had already started. I put much head down in embarrassment and shuffled to the first free seat I saw. Bad idea.

Almost as soon as I sat down someone beside me whispered 'Bella?'

I resisted the urge to look at the person who was speaking to me but when they kicked me from under the desk, I looked up and whispered back 'What?'

I looked into the bewildered face of Mike Newton. 'Bella?' he whispered again.

'No, my name is Emerald' I said simply 'and you are?'

'Don't play this game with me Bella, I would know you anywhere. I went to your funeral for god's sake'

'I don't recall going to my funeral but then again I don't think I would remember it much because I would be dead' I joked. 'And I still don't know your name'

'It's Mike, Mike Newton. But you would already know that'

'Pleased to meet you, but I'm sorry to disappoint you but I didn't know your name to begin with' I whispered quickly. He opened his mouth to say something more but the teacher cleared his throat and started tapping his foot.

Mike quickly muttered an apology and we didn't speak again in the lesson. When the bell finally rang, I ran out the door and to the next class to avoid talking to Mike again.

I walked into Trigonometry and sat in Bella's usual place.

'Hi, you must be the new girl. I'm Jessica Stanley' Jessica said confidently, sitting next to me.

'Hi, Emerald Cullen' I said offering my hand to shake, but quickly pulling it back, realizing that my hand would be ice cold to her.

'Another Cullen! I heard that they were quite a family, how many are there now?'

'Eight including Carlisle and Esme' I nodded 'Yeah, quite a family'

'So are you like Mr. Cullen's sister now?' she still hadn't taken her eyes off her nails she was examining. It amazed me that she hadn't recognized me yet. Some friend she was!

'Yep, I guess you could say we were family' I smiled at my inside joke.

'Lucky, I would kill to live with that hunk of muscle' she giggled. Jealousy washed over me and I subconsciously balled my fingers into fists. How dare she hit on my husband! Luckily the teacher came into the classroom and started the class before I could attack her.

That hour flew past and the bell for lunch rang through the small class room. As I was collecting all my books, Jessica came up to me.

'Hey, do you want to sit with my group at lunch? It's better than sitting on your own' she suggested.

'Umm, yeah sure, that would be nice' I smiled.

'Great!' she squealed and led me out of the room. As we walked into the cafeteria, I smelt Edward nearby and looked around to see him standing near the door.

His eyes met mine and he smiled his crooked smile. I licked my lips seductively causing him to chuckle. After that he left the cafeteria. It finally occurred to me that he must have been waiting for me. Just the thought made me feel warm and fuzzy all over.

'Come on Emerald, over here!' Jessica called from a table in the middle of the cafeteria. I swiftly walked over to the table and sat down.

'Okay everyone, this is Emerald, she's new here' Jessica introduced me to everyone. Angela and Lauren looked at me in a weird way and Mike Tyler and Eric just sat there drooling over me. I could practically feel the heat building in their crotch.

I shuddered and excused myself, saying I was going to go get food.

I quickly dashed around a corner and into an empty classroom. Once I locked the door, I pulled out my water bottle. Edward had thought it would be best if I stayed fully satisfied the whole day so he had given me a bottle full of deer blood to take to school.

I eagerly gulped down the thick sickly liquid. I didn't realize how thirsty I was until the blood touched my tongue.

'Hello Bella' said a voice in my ear and I almost spat out all the blood in shock. 'Careful, it took me awhile to drain that deer' Edward said as he licked the blood off my chin that had dribbled down.

'Edward! Give me a heart attack why don't you?' I complained.

'What? Is it a criminal offence to want to talk to my lovely wife?' he said adoringly in between kisses.

'No, but it is a criminal offence, as my teacher, to be kissing me in public' I said, but I still didn't stop kissing him.

'When I heard what those boys back at you table were thinking, I had to come and find you to make sure you weren't being raped by them'

'Ha ha ha, so funny' I said sarcastically.

'I wasn't joking' he said as he lifted me up and placed me on a table. ' I haven't seen you all morning and when you licked your lips at me in the cafeteria' he stopped to kiss me forcefully on the lips 'Well, I just couldn't help myself'

I sighed deeply 'What am I going to do with you?'

'Kiss me? Hold me? Say that you love me?' he suggested.

I wound my arms around his neck and pulled his face till his forehead was touching mine 'That sound's pretty good to me, Mr. Cullen' I said seductively.

'Don't forget you're Mrs. Cullen' he reminded before bring his lips to mine for a long and passionate kiss.

The only thing that caught my attention was a sudden movement on the other side of the window.

I quickly pulled away and asked 'Did you see that?'

'No' he said, annoyed that I had ended the kiss so soon.

'There was a movement near the window' I said looking at the window 'We shouldn't be doing this right here, we could get caught' I said sliding off the table and picking my bag up off the floor.

'Fine, but you owe me big time tonight' he pouted.

I giggled 'I'm all yours' he slid his hands down my waist and started to lean in 'Tonight' I finished and walked through the door. 'See you in the next lesson' I called behind me and stepped out into the hallway.

'Emerald!' called Mike from down the corridor. I quietly shut the door behind me; Edward could find another way out.

'Oh, Hey Mike' I said giving him a fake smile.

'What were you doing in there?' he said pointing to the door behind me.

'Oh…umm…I had to take my…umm…medicine' I lied.

'Really? You know you shouldn't be ashamed of taking medicine' he laughed.

'Okay, I'll remember that next time'

'Now kissing a teacher, that's something to be ashamed of' he said, walking past me and around the corner.

I froze. Was it just an example or had he seen me and Edward?

The bell rang and I convinced myself that it was just a coincidence but I could get rid of that uneasy feeling in the pit of my stomach as I set off to Biology.

**OMG MIKE MIGHT KNOW!!! lol**

**i listened to the song Caught in the Crowd by Kate Miller-Heidke the whole time i wrote this chap**

**it's such a sad song about bullying...i hope none of you have to experience it **

**thanks sooooooo much for reading and plz plz plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey peoplez!!**

**I'm sooooooooo sorry it has taken me so long to update but I've just had exam block and all my assignments have been due and my grandmother (who I'm really really close to) has been in the hospital having a cancer removed from her breast…so you see, I've been QUITE busy.**

**But anywhoo, I have now updated and I hope you enjoy the next chap :D :D**

**BPOV**

I slipped into Biology and took Bella's normal place in the second row. Edward was busy drawing diagrams on the board for the lesson, pretending not to notice my presence. I smirked at the thought and ran my eyes up and down his body, pausing at his ass. To any bystander, it would appear as if I was checking my teacher out.

He finally finished what he was doing and faced the almost full classroom. We locked eyes for a moment and I saw that passion burning in his eyes. I suddenly had an urge to jump across the desks and pull him into a deep kiss, but I knew I couldn't do anything like that, he was the teacher and I was the student. Edward had removed his wedding ring to avoid too many questions, but I kept mine on, refusing to ever take it off. Hopefully everyone one wouldn't give it a second glance.

Edward began the class 'Hello everyone!' he said cheerfully 'I'm sorry I have been away for so long, I've had some trouble at home'

'What kind of trouble Mr Cullen?' asked Lauren as she twisted a strand of hair around her index finger flirtatiously. I balled my hand into fists under the desk. I really had to learn to control my temper every time some student flirted with Edward.

'I recently just got divorced' a murmur spread around the classroom, mainly by the girls.

'What happened?' intruded Jessica.

'She just wasn't the one' he replied with a shrug and a side-long glance in my direction. Before the chatter started up again, he continued with the lesson.

I didn't really pay attention that much because I knew if I started failing, Edward could just tutor me or something. I let my eyes examine the room, letting my vampire senses take over. I heard the scratching of pencils on the desk, I saw every minute pimple on the back of Mike Newton's neck and I heard the squelch as someone behind me stuck their finger up their nose.

I shuddered; maybe it would be better without all these new senses.

The class dragged on and on, while I tried to block out all the extra things I saw, heard and…smelt. Whenever someone passed gas, it overpowered all my senses and I immediately had the urge to run out of the room before I puked.

But finally, the class finished and everyone filtered out of the class room, except me who gathered my equipment extremely slow.

Edward came up behind me and whispered in my ear 'Umm...was there anything you wanted Bella or do you just do this at the end of every class?'

I smiled at the inside joke and spun around to face him. Even though my vampiristic features enabled me to think about 1000 things at once, every time I looked into those deep butterscotch eyes, my mind clouded over and the only thing that mattered in the world were his eyes , his lips, his body. I ran my fingertips up his arm, causing him to shiver slightly.

He closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them again, the black fire of passion burned within them.

His hand slid slowly up my thigh and then suddenly hitching it up around his waist. I understood what he was trying to do, and I wrapped my leg around his waist, letting no space come between us. He started planning small kisses up my neck causing me to groan in pleasure.

'Have you been a good girl Miss Swan?' he whispered in my ear before he started skillfully caressing my earlobe.

I slowly shook my head. This teasing was becoming excruciatingly painful.

'Do I have to punish you?' he whispered again.

I nodded eagerly. And with that he crushed his lips to mine. I kissed him back fervently, running my hands up and down his back. Still kissing me, he grabbed my other thing and wound it around his back. Now I no feet on the ground and was clinging to him. He moved over to his desk and placed me on it. I flopped back on his papers, Edward hovering over me.

'We really shouldn't be doing this here, what if we get caught?' I sighed as he attacked my neck again.

'I don't care' he mumbled into my neck.

'I care, you could be put in jail' I said but I still didn't have the willpower to push him away.

'Do you want me to stop?' he asked as his kissed moved from my neck to the edge of my lips. I didn't answer because I could lie to him, I wanted him to keep going I wanted him to keep going forever.

'Do you want me to stop?' he repeated, still kissing the same spot beside my lips.

I gave in 'No' I said simply and pulled his lips to mine.

There was a bang as the door to the classroom opened and police guards filtered in.

'Sir, step away from the minor with your hands up' one yelled.

Edward and I looked up in shock, how could we have no heard them?! I guess we were so preoccupied by each other that we didn't even hear Police at the door!

'Step away from the minor!' he yelled again.

Slowly Edward backed away from me with his hands in the air.

'Mr. Cullen, You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to speak to an attorney. If you cannot afford one, an attorney will be provided at no expense to you. You have the right to not answer questions at any time and request an attorney be present before any questioning continues. Do you understand these rights?' said the police officer as he placed hand cuffs on Edward.

'Yes' he said solemnly.

'But what are the charges?' I yelled, jumping up off the table.

'Don't worry Miss Swan, we'll make sure he stays away from you for a long time' the officer replied.

'I'm not Miss Swan, I'm Mrs. Cullen. He is my husband' I yelled again.

'No he is not, you are still a minor and it is illegal for you to be married. We know that you wouldn't remember your previous life but your real name is Isabella Swan, not Emerald Cullen'

'What the hell are you talking about?! What do you mean by "I wouldn't remember my previous life"?!' I screamed as they started to lead Edward out of the classroom.

'You have been brain washed' he said simply.

'That's bullshit, what are the charges?!' I screeched.

The officer sighed and eventually gave in 'The charges are sexual harassment to a minor, kidnapping and brainwashing'

'This is crazy!' I yelled at him.

'That's the law' was the last thing he said before he left the room with all the other offices.

I pushed past them and ran to the front where they were trying to force Edward into a car.

'Edward!' I yelled over the crowd.

He jerked his head up and looked into my eyes. 'I'm sorry Bella' he whispered before he was pushed into the car.

'Edward! No!' I screamed again as some other officers tried to pull me away.

Through the tinted glass I saw his mouth the sentence 'I love you' before the car drove off out of the school gates.

I broke down in a fit of sobs. This was my first day back and Edward has already been arrested.

This had to be one of the worst days of my life.

*********

**Ohh, the drama!! Lol**

**Plz plz plz review and I promise to update faster :D :D :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey pplz!!**

**Sorry about this chapter being a bit weird…I drank a bit too much coffee when I wrote this so it may seem a bit OOC :D :D :D**

**For any of you who know me, Britty on a coffee high is a SCARY thing :D :D :D**

**Oh, and I have to go to New Zealand on Thursday for two weeks so I won't be able to update for a while, SORRY!!! DON'T YELL AT ME; YELL AT MY MUM FOR MAKING ME GO!!!!**

**Anyway on with the chapter!!!**

Chapter 4

As I knelt there sobbing, the police filtered out of the school grounds, not giving me a second glance.

"Bella?" asked someone behind me. They placed their hand on my shoulder.

"Get your hand off me Mike" I growled. I was not in the mood for him to be hitting on me.

"Bella, I know you don't remember much about what happened before you were…brainwashed, but you and me, we were together. You loved me and I loved you back. I know it will take time for those memories to come back but can I at least show you that I still care about you" he lied, running his greasy hand from my shoulder and down my back. I froze.

That was it. I grabbed his arm with lightning speed and twisted it around his back painfully.

"I remember everything you scum bag so don't try and lie to me" I snarled in his ear.

"But, Bella, I still love you. I told the police to protect you, you should be thanking me, I freed you from that pervert" he spat out.

"You told the police?!" I screeched. I flipped him around and grabbed him by the neck, holding him high above my head. I didn't care anymore if anyone saw me using my new vampiristic powers; Mike Newton needed to pay for what he did.

"Bella, what are you doing?!" he choked out.

"Making you pay for what you did to my husband" I growled.

"Your husband?! You're only 17, you can't be married, it's illegal" he spluttered, his face starting to go red.

"Well I am married to him and you put him in jail and now you're going to pay" I sneered tightening my grip on his neck.

"Bella?! Bella! Stop! Please!" he yelled weakly as he clawed at my hand around his neck, trying to pry it off.

all of a sudden I felt the cold stone arms of another vampire tighten around my waist, pulling me away from Mike.  
"No!" I yelled "He has to pay, he has to suffer!" I growled as Rosalie started prying my fingers from Mike's neck.

Alice took my face in her hands "No he doesn't, he's just a stupid human" she said calmly.

"Yes he does, he called the police, he put my Edward in jail!" I tried to push past her and get to Mike who was lying on the ground unconscious with Rosalie hovering over him.

"Jasper, a little help here" grunted Emmett who I realized was holding my arms behind my back.

Jasper appeared in front of my vision "Bella, you need to calm down" he murmured. I suddenly felt a wave of calm wash over me, but a part of my brain was still nagging at me. Mike, get Mike it was saying.

"No, I will not calm down" I spat at Jasper, pushing his waves of calm away "He needs to pay"

I pulled harder against Emmett's grip and I felt him slip slightly.

"Jasper!" He yelled "She's stronger than me, I need your help!"

I was abruptly pushed to the ground with Emmett and Jasper lying on me.

"Get off me!" I yelled, struggling against them.

"Not until you calm down" they both said at once.

"Never!" I yelled back fiercely, still struggling against both of them.

"We've got to get her out of here" I heard Alice say.

"No, not until he pays!" I yelled again and again, but no one took any notice of me.

"Okay, I'll grab the right arm and leg while you grab the left" organized Emmet.

"Let me go! Let me go!" I yelled again.

"Okay, on three" said Jasper "One, two, three!"

Emmet and Jasper swapped positions so that I was hanging in the air while they looked very pleased.

"Nice work" grinned Jasper.

"You too" said Emmett. They were acting as if I wasn't even there, struggling to get free. I was now flipping around like a fish out of water, trying to get lose.

"Let. Me. Go." I said sternly.

"Sorry, no can do" joked Emmett.

"Get her in the car" ordered Alice "I'll drive her home"

"No! No, no, no!" I screamed. They still acted as if they couldn't hear me.

They swiftly took me to the car and loaded me in, still holding me tight. They drove me home, with me still screaming at the top of my lungs.

When they got me into the house, they set me on my feet, still holding my arms though. Alice walked in front of me.

"Bella, you need to snap out of this" she said seriously.

"No" I snarled "Not after what he did to Edward"

She groaned and slapped me across the face. It didn't hurt me at all but it was a degrading gesture.

"Snap. Out. Of. It." She repeated "We're going to get Edward out but if you continue like this, you can't help at all. Don't you want to get Edward out?!" she screeched.

I instantly calmed down; giving into the waves of calm Jasper was still projecting at me.

"Fine" I finally said.

She looked doubt fully at me "You know if you try and make a break for it, we'll just drag you back here"

"I know" I said.

"Let her go then" she said to Emmet and Jasper. The instantly released their grip. There was a moment when everyone waited for me to start running but I didn't. "Okay, let's get to work. How are we going to get Edward out of there?" she said, clapping her hands together.

"Can't we just break in and get him out?" I suggested, shrugging.

Nobody said anything. "It's worth a try?" Emmett agreed.

"Great then, we leave tonight" said Alice.

At that moment, Rosalie came skipping through the door.

"What's happening?" she asked.

"We're busting Edward out of jail" squealed Alice, bouncing up and down.

"Great, I sent Mike to hospital, he'll be fine" Rosalie said "When do we leave to get Edward out?"

"Under the cover of darkness" cackled Alice evilly. I had a feeling she was going to enjoy this.

*********

**Sorry this chapters a bit weird with Bella being really OOC, but imagine if your love was taken away from you, would you want to hurt the one who was responsible??**

**And sorry about it being so short!!! But I promise the big break out next so that should be exciting!!!**

**Plz plz plz review and I promise to update as soon as i get back!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay, I am not dead!!!!**

**I'm so so so so so so so SO sorry it took me SOOOOOOOOO long to update!!!!**

**Three months is a INSANE amount of time to not update and I'm so so sorry!!!!**

**Hope you enjoy the long awaited next chapter :D**

EPOV

What have I done?!

I threw back my head and groaned. If I had been more careful...if I have been paying attention to my surroundings...I could have prevented this.

As I sit in this dirty cell, I think about all the things I could have done differently...everything that could have prevented this.

I am now stuck in this hell hole while my Bella is out there with out me. For all I know she could be dead! She's still a newborn and need's to be protected-

"Hey Pervert" yelled a guard from the corridor. I mentally cursed him for interrupting my thoughts but I didn't lift my head to acknowledge him. The guards on duty had decided to give me the nickname pervert.

"Pervert!" he yelled again but once again I didn't lift my head. I refused to give him the satisfaction of responding to the name. "For god's sake, you in cell number 21!"

I slowly lifted my head "What?" I snarled at them.

"Nothing" he shrugged and started chuckling.

I groaned again. This was about the 10th time they had done that and they still thought it was hilarious. They obviously had no lives because they thought making me lift my head to acknowledge them was the most amusing thing to do with their time.

the only thing I wanted to do was to get out of here...but I knew I couldn't just break out myself, it would be to suspicious and people would automatically think that my family helped me and I could never put them in that situation.

But I had been without seeing my Bella for about 3 hours and I was already going insane with anxiety. I also just craved her presence, her beauty, her personality.

I looked up at the dull brick ceiling and thought about what she could be doing at this moment.

BPOV

"Flashlight"

"Check"

"Binoculars"

"Check"

"Rope"

"Check"

"Cool spy belt"

"Check"

"Night Vision goggles'"

"Check. Alice, do we really need all this?"

She looked up from the bag she was packing. She thought about it for a moment "No, not really. I just wanted to try and do this like they do in the movies. I've never broken anyone out of jail before, it's exciting"

"And it gave you a reason to go and buy all this equipment we don't need" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Any excuse to shop" she squealed.

"Ready to go?" I asked, bouncing on the tips of my toes. I needed to know how Edward was going and if he was okay. My imagination wasn't helping the situation with its pessimistic thoughts.

"Almost, I just need to get changed" she answered "And so do you"

"What?" I asked.

"We both have to look as sexually attractive as we can so that we can make the guards do what we want" she said, tossing me a tiny gold dress that left nothing to the imagination.

"I am not wearing that!" I yelled, holding the dress with my fingertips as if it was some deadly bomb that would explode at any moment.

She rolled her eyes "Do you want to get Edward out?"

"Yes" I mumbled.

"Then put the dress on!" she yelled as she disappeared out the door to go get changed. "Anyway, Edward will like it when he sees's you" I heard her yell from down the hallway.

I could only imagine the look on Edwards face when we came to bust him out in skimpy dresses.

I sighed and slid into the dress. I had to admit I did look pretty sexy in the dress. I let my hair out and quickly put on a light layer of makeup.

Alice came skipping into the room just as I was finishing. She was wearing almost the exact same dress but it was in a metallic blue instead.

"You look good" she complimented.

"As do you" I replied.

"Come on, lets get going" she said, grabbing my hand and pulling me down the stairs.

Rosalie was standing at the door in the same style of dress but in metallic red.

"Ready?" she called.

"Ready" confirmed Alice before we set off to the jail.

Emmett and Jasper were already in the car and we got to the jail in about five minutes.

"Okay, remember the plan" whispered Alice before Rosalie, Alice and I walked into the police station.

The officer at the reception almost fell off his chair when he saw the three of us. "Hello ladies, how may I help you?" he asked suggestively as he leaned over the table, closer to us.

"We're here to see a friend of ours, would that be okay?" Alice asked confidently, leaning closer to him and battering her eyelashes.

I saw the officers eyes glaze over for a moment before he spluttered out "U-umm, I'm not sure if I'm allowed to let visitors in at this time-"

"Please?" asked Alice again, sliding her hand over the table and brushing his slightly.

"I would, umm, have to speak with the guards on duty but it should be fine" he said, standing up and unhooking the keys from his belt.

"No, no, that's okay. We can talk to them. There's no need for you to get up" said Rosalie as she took the keys from his hand and pushing him back down on his chair.

"No, I have to come" he insisted, taking the keys from Rosalie's hand.

"There's no need for you to come" she said sternly, forcing him back down and snatching the keys from his hand again.

"Now look here lady, I-"

His sentence was cut short because Alice had already pinched a nerve on the back of his neck and he was out cold.

"Come on" she said and started walking down the hallway behind the desk.

When we got to the end ‎of the hallway, we stepped out into a small room with a few chairs and a desk in it. The guards in the room immediately stood up.

"What are you doing down here? You're not allowed down here!" they said sternly.

"Oh, sorry, we didn't know. The man at the reception desk said we could come down here and see our friend. He even gave us the key" said Rosalie innocently, holding up the key to show the guards.

One of them nodded "Who is your friend?" he asked.

"Edward Cullen" I replied.

"The pervert?" laughed one of the guards and the rest started to join in.

I started to feel the anger rising in me and I started to take a step forward. Alice pushed me back though.

"Yes, him. May we see him?" she asked.

"I'll take them" offered an officer who was lounging in one of the chairs.

"Great" Alice said with a smile.

The officer led us through another door and into another corridor with cell on either side. Men sat or slept in the cells like cadged animals.

When we finally got to cell number 21, he stopped and gestured to the cell.

I looked through the bars to see my Edward sitting there with his head in his hands.

"Edward" I called. His head shot up immediately.

"Bella?" he whispered and shuffled over to the bars.

"Yes" I sighed and looked him up and down. His hair was messed up, his clothes were dirty but other than that, he was exactly the same as this afternoon.

"Why have you come to this dreadful place?" he asked, pushing his hands through the bars to cup my face.

"To help you escape of course"

"Wait, escape?!" asked the guard who was still standing there.

Alice quickly pinched the nerve and he was unconscious like the receptionist.

"Let's get out of here" said Rosalie as she pushed the unconscious man to the side.

At that moment alarms started sounding around the building and red lights flashed around us.

"Crap, someone must have found the receptionist" hissed Alice.

I quickly grabbed the keys from Rosalie's hands and started trying all the keys.

"Come on, come on" hissed Alice as I fumbled with the keys. Even though I was a vampire, I still felt the adrenaline running through me as I tried to find the right key.

Finally I groaned "Stuff this" and grabbed the lock with both of my hands. I crushed it in my hand and pulled it from the door.

The door swung open and Edward ran out, pulling me into an embrace.

"Come on!" yelled Rosalie as she pulled my arm down the hall way. We started running in the opposite direction of the shouting but we ran into a dead end.

"Shit…" muttered Alice as she spun around and looked back the way we came. "Could we go back?"

"No time, Follow me" Rosalie said seriously as she backed up a bit. I stared at her, wondering what she was doing. Then suddenly, she ran head first through the brick wall.

Alice shrugged "that's one way to make an escape" she said before following Rosalie through the path she had made.

I grabbed Edward's arm and pulled him through the wall. When we were finally clear of the Prison, we took off running in the direction of the house.

We arrived there in minutes, and Carlisle and Esme were already there waiting there.

"What is going on?" asked Esme nervously.

"Well we just broke Edward out of jail and now we're on the run" Rosalie said simply.

"I don't think you thought this through well" sighed Carlisle as he rubbed his forehead.

"We know but we couldn't leave Edward sitting in that cell" Alice argued.

"This will be the first place they look for you Edward" Esme said calmly "Take Carlisle's car and get out of town"

"I'm coming too" said Alice.

"Then I'm coming" said Jasper.

"They'll be after me too," reminded Rosalie "I'll take Edward's Volvo and try to mislead them"

"You're not going alone babe! I'm coming with you" Emmet insisted.

"Okay so Edward, Alice, Jasper and I are going take Carlisle's car and Rosalie and Emmett will take Edward's car but what are you two doing?" asked Bella, gesturing to Carlisle and Esme.

"We will stay here and try and lead them in a totally different direction to both of you" said Carlisle.

"Okay, let's get going" said Rosalie as she ran to the garage.

In a matter of minutes, the two cars were off, speeding into the night.

*********

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update!!!!**

**I'm starting to get a case of writers block so if anyone has any ideas, they would be much appreciated!!!**

**I would hate to have to delete this story because I can't think of a way to continue it :(**

**Plz review and tell me what you thought :D :D :D**


End file.
